Because This is What it's All About
by merekutt
Summary: /"This is gonna be so much fun, guys! We're all gonna bond-" "GET YOUR CHICKEN-ASS HEAD OUT OF MY FACE!" "..." "SHUT UP DOBE!" "... Never mind." Sakura was beginning to think going to the lake house was a very bad idea. AU SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Moe-shi

**Summary: **/"This is gonna be so much fun, guys! We're all gonna bond-" "GET YOUR CHICKEN-ASS HEAD OUT OF MY FACE!" "..." "SHUT UP DOBE!" "... Never mind." Sakura was beginning to think going to the lake house was a very bad idea. AU SakuxMulti

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, however... I really hope you like this story. I hope you all laugh ;)

**Because This is What it's All About**

**Chapter 1**

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOB-"

"_WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?"_

"..."

"..."

"... Teme."

_BAM._

"Mou, Sakura-chan!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Sasuke."

"... Hn."

_Glare. _

_Silence._

"You two are so whipped."

"KIBA!"

**Two Days Earlier**

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

OI BETCHES. GUESS WHAT?

**To: Forehead, Hinaa, Tent, Temareye**

**From: Gorgeous **

OI FOREHEAD, i'm not a pig damnit.

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

well, yeah, you kinda are. ANYWAYS, totally not the point.

don't you wanna kno this super great really fun news i have?

**To: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Tenten, Temari Subaku**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga**

What is it Sakura-chan?

**To: Saki, Ino, Temari, Hina**

**From: Tenten**

kay, wtf is with my name in your guy's phones?

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

i feel ignored.

**To: Saker, Ina, Hiner, Tenner**

**From: Temarr**

i agree with tenten. cereally, temareye? WAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

your guys names are almost as bad as mine. well, at least tem's are, maybe not yours ten. .. and temari, inos crazy.

ignoorrreee it.

'sides, I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD U GUYS MY NEWS YET. its very smexy, and im sure u wanna kno.

**To: Forehead, Hinaa, Tent, Temareye**

**From: Gorgeous **

you guys dont like r amazing nicknames? but aren't they epic?

and yes forehead, i will now listen to ur news.

**To: Saker, Ina, Hiner, Tenner**

**From: Temarr**

SIGH.

i guess ur kinda right. wats the news?

**To: Saki, Ino, Temari, Hina**

**From: Tenten**

pray tell?

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great **

HAHAHAHA DID U SERIOUSLY JUST WRITE PRAY TELL? HAHAHAHA OMG UR SUCH A NERD TENNY.

ANYWAYS. i will now inform u of my superior news.

mkay, u reddy for dis? u reddyy for dis shit? i dont think u r, but illlll tell you anyway. k, so u kno how march breaks coming up and we re all total losers and have no plans? welllllllllllll...

my super awesome mother that i have now decided is the best person ever is letting us use the lakehouse! FOR THE WHOLE GODDAMN WEEK!

stoked, or wat?

**To: Forehead, Hinaa, Tent, Temareye**

**From: Gorgeous **

:O HELL YES.

next time i see ur mother, i am so jumping her.

**To: Saki, Ino, Temari, Hina**

**From: Tenten**

it's just a saying sak, let it go.

..and that's a bit of a creepier version of wat i was thinking, but eekkk! i agree with ino, thisll be amazing.

**To: Saker, Ina, Hiner, Tenner**

**From: Temarr**

...likke... no supervision? :D

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

I WILL NOT LET IT GO.

... im a little scared of wat ull do if i day yes temm..

**To: Saker, Ina, Hiner, Tenner**

**From: Temarr**

SO YES?

THIS WILL BE THE BEST SHIT EVER.

**To: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Tenten, Temari Subaku**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga**

That seems like it will be fun! I'll go.

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

yes, yes it will.

and omg so everyones in?

...ill tell the boys.

**To: Forehead, Hinaa, Tent, Temareye**

**From: Gorgeous **

i like the way ur mind works.

**To: Saker, Ina, Hiner, Tenner**

**From: Temarr**

heh. guys and no supervision?

great.

**To: Saki, Ino, Temari, Hina**

**From: Tenten**

oooohhhh yess

**To: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Tenten, Temari Subaku**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga**

Are you sure that this is legal Sakura-chan? I'm don't know if we should stay with boys in a house unsupervised, it's against the rules.

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

oh look at our little hina-chan, thinking about the RULES, and the LAW!

HAHAHAHA.

**To: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Tenten, Temari Subaku**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga**

You scare me sometimes.

**To: The PIG, Hina-chan, Tenny, Tem-chan**

**From: Sakura the Great**

shankyou my dear ;)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura squealed inwardly, slipping her teal (best colour _ever. _Pink could go to hell for all she cared) LG Shine Plus in her sweater pocket, her face breaking out into a big grin. A week with her _best friends... _this was going to be freaking epic.

This is what being a senior was all about.

Now all she had to do was get the kid with the stick up his ass to agree to it. Stupid Uchiha. They're all too difficult for their own good.

And finding one was half the battle.

She squinted her emerald green eyes, peering down the street she was standing on. The bright sun flashed in her eyes, and she groaned, she would never find him at this rate. She'd already checked all of his favourite places, this was her last hope: the ramen stand. She was pretty sure Sasuke didn't even like ramen, but Naruto did, so c'mon, the three musketeers (as Sakura had so dutifully named them) had to go there together sometimes.

Apparently today was not one of those times.

"Maybe..." she mumbled under her breath, an idea popping into her head as she smiled deviously, "I can make him think I'm dieing or something. Then he won't ignore me and he'll rush all the way over here."

_**What if he gets mad and then denies us of our week?**_

_The stupid Uchiha can go to hell, he wouldn't do that. And if he did, we would go anyway._

_**He has the car.**_

_Oh... yeah. Well, I'm sure, he won't get too mad~_

And with that, Sakura blocked out her annoying inner self and ran to the nearest pay phone. Slipping in a couple of quarters she dialled Sasuke's number, waiting as it began to ring. _Oooh, this is gonna be __funny. _

"Hello..." an annoyed voice answered the phone lazily, and Sakura took a small breath, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the looks she was about to get from the people around her.

"SASUKE! Help me..." she made her voice quiver, like she was crying- but really, a smirk was beginning to appear on her lips, "...please, please, help me... I- _get away from me!"_

"Sakura!" the voice was suddenly alert, "Sakura, where are you?"

"Please don't touch me! AH! Sasuke, please come quick! I'm on- stop! I'm on Main Street! Hel-" the line went dead. "Well." she mumbled, laughing quietly to herself as she imagined the look on his face, "isn't he hasty."

She stepped out of the telephone booth, only to be greeted by a small group of curious onlookers. Gosh... she was just freaking out her friend, no need to... be nosy. "Whatcha looking at?" she growled, and the group slunk away from the angry pinkette. "Heh, I'm so intimidating."

She sat down on the curb, reaching a petite manicured hand to mess up her hair a bit. May as well milk this for as long as she could. _Gullible..._

Sakura rubbed her eyes furiously, attempting to conjure some sort of teary look, as she crinkled her shirt. Now, all that was left to was wait.

And wait.

AND wait.

And _wait. _

And- oh god, if she was actually getting raped or murdered or robbed or _whatever _Sasuke thought was happening to her, she would certainly be... dead right now. She would really have to teach him a lesson. Seriously, did he not care for her at all?

The lazy ass.

Sakura crossed her arms, looking down the street in exasperation. If he didn't show up soon, she was gonna call him, and yell at him, and... just make him regret ever pissing off Sakura Haruno. That bitch was going to hell-

Oh. There he was.

Sasuke's sleek black (_convertible... _insert drooling face) car sped to the curb (which, by the way, was a no parking zone. Silly boy), splashing Sakura's beautiful designer clothes with a bunch of dirt. She stared down at them in shock as Sasuke clambered out of the car and sprinted towards her.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sakura inwardly laughed, she loved it when Sasuke was loud. It cracked her up. He usually tried so hard to be quiet, but sometimes he would slip up, and boy was it _hilarious. _

_However, _Sakura was currently pissed at him.

"Mkay, I got a bone to pick with you, Uchiha." she poked his chest with her finger, glaring at him as his eyes widened, "I could have died if I was actually getting hurt-"

"You lied?" he interrupted her, a shocked expression taking over his features. Sakura just sighed, giving him a pointed look and continuing her speech.

"You need to drive faster, boy. Am I not important enough to speed for? Anyway, apparently when you decided you _could _speed, you were _right _in front of me, and you splattered my wonderfully gorgeous clothes with your gross mud. Thus, you now owe me."

"How the fuck do I owe you?" well, he was an angry boy, wasn't he? "If you hadn't called me, than this wouldn't have even hap-"

Sakura put a small hand up to stop his speaking, "This is besides the point. As I was saying, you owe me, and you are going to pay me back by..." she paused for dramatic effect, "_driving me and all of our friends up to the lake house!_"

She cheered, letting the news sink in the young Uchiha's brain.

"And if I say no?"

"THEN I SHALL BEAT YOU!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Please? I have tomatoes..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine."

"Heh. That's right, betch."

He gave her a look.

"I mean, thank you my godly friend... is that better?"

He smirked lightly, "Much. Now, where are those tomatoes..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"SO HE SAID YES?"

"HELL YES! That boy is wrapped around my little finger. But... like, don't tell him I said that."

"Kay, good, cause I kind of already told everyone to come."

"INO!"

"Hey, hey, don't shoot the awesome hot blonde."

"Fine, I'll settle for stabbing."

"Gosh, you're harsh, Forehead. Anyway, it's a yes."

"To _everyone?_"

"...Maybe. Is that a bad thing?"

"As long as nobody minds sleeping on the couch."

"Psh, Shika can suck it up. Chouji can sleep on the table-"

"Fuck no."

"-Kiba can sleep on that hammock thing out side, Shino will probably sleep on the grass _anyway, _and... Neji... well, I hate to say it, but that prick will probably worm his way into a bed. Lee won't care. He'll sleep in a pile of crap if you ask, kid. And the sand sibs can... sleep in the sand-"

"Ino, you realize that we only call them the sand sibs because they moved here from Suna right? Like... I'm pretty sure they don't even like sand."

"Blah, shut up Saku, I don't even care. Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke need to be in separate rooms. Those assholes will keep us up all night long, although I'm guessing that you three will end up in a bed anyway."

"You make it sound so dirty."

"That's cause it is."

"I can practically feel you winking through the phone."

"Anyway, all the left over beds are for us sexy women, so... yeah. I gots it all planned out."

"Sigh. Fine."

"ANYWAY, I vote shopping spree? We need to look even hotter than normal for these foreign beach guys."

"Cough, Chouji, cough."

"HEY, you said we would never say it out loud. Anyway, I need to get that boy to look at something besides his food. He's started slimming up, you know. Kinda cute..."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore."

"What about you? I mean, I know this sounds bad, but... you can't make up your mind on the boys can you?"

"...No. They've... they've all just got so many redeeming qualities. I mean... they're all always there for me. Hopefully this March Break will help me clarify my feelings."

"That's being hopeful."

"A girl can dream, right? Anyway, I would definitely like to see every one of them swoon when I walk past, so yes to shopping."

"Eeek! I'll call up the girls, tomorrow after school?"

"Hell yes, then when we can pack, and head out the next day."

"After school?"

"I don't care how much you wanna, Pig, we aren't cutting Friday."

"FINE. Be that way. Anyway, gotta go. I have a stupid unit test tomorrow. Why do I still have unit tests? Aren't I in high school now?"

"Yeah, I know right? See ya, make sure you remember to call them."

"Shit- I almost forgot. Heh, I'm so forgetful sometimes. I wonder if Chouji likes that in a woman-"

Beep, beep, beep.

"Damn you, Forehead."

**End Chapter 1**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! It's just something I wanted to release for March Break. It was originally inspired by James Blunt's song Stay the Night, just cause it's super epic. I'll try and finish it by the end of the break, but it might extend a bit. I hope you guys all review, and everyone likes it. I have two questions though:**

**1. Do you want the next chapter to be when they leave (Friday)? Or when the girls go shopping for clothes to impress the guys they like?**

**2. Who do you guys want Sakura with?**

**Thanks a lot, please read and review!**

**P.S. If anyones weirded out because this is almost exactly like the story I published yesterday, that's because it is... I was on my account and I guess I accidently deleted it or something. Anyway, I had to republish it, but I decided to give it a new name. Thanks for listening!**

**Yours truly,**

**Moe-shi**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry, but I'm going to have to discontinue this story for the time being. I can hardly find time to update my other stories, so I'm just gonna put this one on a bit of a break. I'll try and update in maybe a month or so, when things have cooled down a bit at school.**

**Anyway, in my... um... "leave"... you guys can vote. **

**Pairing wise, I want to do some sort of love... shape... with Sakura. I don't really mind writing any pairing, so please vote, vote, vote! :)**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, or anything you really, really wanna see happen, just send me a message or tell me in a review!**

**I hope you guys are liking it so far,**

**Moe-shi**

**P.S. I'm sorry if anything in this story offends anyone, because that is never my intention! :)**


End file.
